


Static

by LHorrorterror



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: Feral T. Type was a person who usually had a normal life. Tech worker for her friend, nice apartment, then everything changed when she went to a party. What Spacial Tears?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story on here so be gentle, please.

She walked into the mansion the beautiful decor and scenery catching her eye as she walked through the corridor to the main dining area. The dining area she stepped her bare feet into amazed her. The golden arch above the door made her eyes glow and the beautiful scent of fresh fruits filled the air. She was hungry and beyond excited to finally try out the exotic fruits her friend had said she would put out. Looking over at the sitting area she seen a few of her friends had beat her to the punch and made themselves comfortable. She tightened her bow tie and scratched at her sleeves hoping no one would notice her sneaking a couple of dragon fruit from the golden dish on the table. The taste was magnificent a nice cooling gulp of juice went down her throat and the seeds she thought she had to spit out gave the fruit a magnificent crunch. “I see you have found the food?” A rather deep voice exclaimed from beside her, it was just the cook, she thought with a sigh of relief. “I guess yeah... Living in the south you never got your hands on stuff like this…” She swallowed the thoroughly chewed piece of fruit on her pallet and smiled trying to play off the awkwardness of the man catching her having a foodgasm. 

Eating her fill she finally got the courage to go and see what her friends were up to the group of rather flamboyant men had decided to break off not too long after she got here and the women had stayed close to their husbands. Walking up to the group she stayed quiet but the clipping of her dress shoes made her known. “Type! You made it!” Said a rather delicate-featured woman holding onto her husband's hand as he stood fiddling with his tie. She cleared her throat then mentally scolded herself for it knowing that she didn’t need to and doing it only made things more awkward, “I’m good Karen…” She looked at the door as Karen spoke once again. “No husband I see.” Feral flinched at the word and tried to put on her best smile. “I just haven’t found the right man yet…” She said with grit in her teeth. Karen chuckled as if she knew this as if she was mocking her and this made the dark one flitch in anger. “I must excuse myself..” Said Feral, moving away from the group and making her way over to the cook. Asking where the bathroom was she quickly made her way there and locked herself inside sliding down the door and onto the tile floor. She shivered at the cool breeze coming in through the window and got up to close it only to see a shadowy figure standing under her sill. She quickly closed the window and ducked down the unsettling feeling of seeing the figure just staring. She wanted to see if she wasn’t seeing things but the unwavering paranoia she felt kept her from rising to her feet. 

Making her way out of the bathroom and back to the dining area, she found the house packed with people. She started to regret coming but her best friend was hosting so it was only fair she stayed. Grabbing a chair over by the doorway she kept her distance from the plethora of bodies that occupied the floor. She saw one person he knew like the back of her hand and stood up to make her way over to the woman. “Hey, Beth,” Feral said with a sigh leaning on the short woman in a way of a hug. Beth giggled and hugged the arms wrapped around her chest. The warm feeling of a familiar friend made her body heat in a good way and calmed her down. The people Beth were talking to gave them both weird looks as if to say, ‘Gays? In this establishment?’ Feral could sense this and gave Beth a quick kiss on the back of her neck before getting off of her friend and standing next to her. 

The curtains on the top of the elongated stairwell opened to the man of the hour He made his way down and gave a speech about how he was happy everyone could make it. Feral had zoned out since her mind was on the beautiful woman standing next to her. Leaning over and whispering into her ear Beth blushed and pushed her away giggling then getting closer grabbing and holding the brunette's arm. They had always been like this, though they were both gay they made the best duo and never had a fight yet they never dated or even tried. She had wanted to give Beth a fighting chance in the world and since the year was 2017 she knew that it would be best to hold off on anything. 

After the host finished the parties festivities continued Feral clung to Beth like a child and vice versa seeing as they were most likely the only two gay people within a hundred-mile radius. As the party slowly died down Feral had noticed she got separated from her friend. Not thinking about it she made her way over to the host and greeted the man laughing and enjoying each other's company. Then the subject of driving became an issue and with bags under Ferals eyes, She knew driving home would be a bad idea. The host decided to offer her a bed as some of the other couples were going to be spending the night and he was happy to oblige. She took the offer and wished the host good night as she made her way up the stairs to the attic. Finding the bed she got comfy and fell asleep the world around her turning black.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Feral...

She woke up to a horribly nauseating feeling in her stomach and her head splitting as if she had just been knocked out by a bat. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to find someone laying on the floor. She gets down on her knees and tries to shake the person awake but no response. Getting irritated she lifts up the person and lays them in bed finally grabbing her jacket and making her way to the stairs. Seeing a few people on them. She quickly went to go check them her heart pounding in her ears, she decided to run down the stairs to the second floor only to find everyone was the same as the woman upstairs. She examined the area to find a black charred circle on the floor. Rubbing it she felt static and energy flow through her fingers and arm. Her eyes lit up with green energy her hair standing on end. Finally lifting her hand she looked at her fingertips stained by the blackness on the floor, her fingernails as black as the night sky. She chuckled and rubbed her hand off on her white shirt causing a stain. Before she was able to figure anything else out she heard the sounds of people below her and decided to go greet them. Hopping down the stairs to find the police force scanning the area she walked over to someone who looks like their in charge but before she could say anything she heard a man yell and everyone stare in her direction. Lifting her hands above her head she got tackled and crashed to the floor with a thud. 

She woke up handcuffed in the police station her jacket gone and once again hearing her heartbeat in her ears. Finally, she shook the drowsiness off and finally spoke up to a woman cop sitting at her desk only a few feet away, “Ma'am?” No reply. “Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?” She scoffed and continued to type only for Feral to stand. The lady cop across the way stood up gun in hand pointing at her head. Feral froze and gulped her heart picking up she could feel static around her body but before she could stop herself she raised her cuffed hands to reassure but to no avail as the cop shot. Feral was shocked and waited for the pain or something but nothing ever came but the clattering of metal against the floor. Opening her eyes she looked at the police station around her to find that everyone has stopped in shock. She touched her body and tried to find the wound something should have hit her but to no avail. She found no wound even a scratch. Looking up at the station she stood up and looked down. Finally looking at her hands again she found the handcuffs had come off and she rubbed her wrists. She slowly walked to the door of the station and looked back at the shocked and still humans, she could feel it deep in her heart that something was wrong but she never made up her mind. Leaving she walked out to the raining evening and stared up at the sky. The rush of wind and the cold of the water sank into her skin and clothes wetting her hair. “What’s going on?” she said to herself as she as people ran past her. She looked at the world she had found she thought was her own and smiled. 

Walking away she heard the call of a distant voice, Beth. She turned around and looked at the beautiful woman drenched in rain, anger on her face. “What are you going to do?” No answer was all Feral could even think. She looked down at her hand the green tv static clouding her vision as she clenched her fist. 

She had to think she had to understand but not now. Not yet… it wasn’t time. “I don’t know..” was all she said before continuing to walk away from her chilled out look making rounds in her head. She could feel the energy… the… power, she possessed and it scared her. She wasn’t just Feral any more. She wasn’t just some random programmer that lived a normal life. She had to do something, she had to live like this now. She knew though, oh she knew. She had to find out what happened. No matter if it killed her.


End file.
